Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{4k + 1}{6} \div \dfrac{2k}{4}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{4k + 1}{6} \times \dfrac{4}{2k}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ (4k + 1) \times 4 } { 6 \times 2k}$ $q = \dfrac{16k + 4}{12k}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{4k + 1}{3k}$